A Passing Moment
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: A brief, subtle ToddXLovett moment. One-shot. A Sweeney Todd fanfiction.


A Sweeney Todd Fanfiction

A rather fat man sat in the chair, his face lit up by a big, jolly smile. He chattered in a deep voice, "I've got a few days in London before heading back out to sea. I live with my brother, ye see, out in Wales. Have you got any family sir?"

A thin, dark-haired ghost of a man stood by the door, his eyes cold and dark. "I did once." He said quietly. "But they're all dead." He held a razor in his hand and was running a cloth over the blade in a mechanic fashion. His hair was a wavy mess with a white stripe running through it. The man had pale skin with dark circles around his eyes. He wore modest clothing and fingerless gloves; clearly not a moneyed individual.

The fat man's smile faded. "I'm sorry to hear that." The smile returned in full force as he continued, "I'm afraid I'm in a rather bad need for a shave. I've been putting off this appointment for a while. I was too busy seeing the sight London has to offer, ye know what I mean? I just hope I don't miss-"

The man's voice was cut off as a razor slid across his thick throat. Blood spurted from the wound. The man's eyes widened; he let out a strangled gurgling sound, then fell silent. The dark-haired man wiped the blood off his razor unconcernedly. He gave the body a last, dismissive glance before kicking a lever on the chair. The chair tilted back and sent the fat man falling into the hole that opened up.

The man wiped the blood of his arm and face in a fashion that suggested he had done this many times before. There was a dead look in his eyes, as though the man were no more than a walking corpse. Which wasn't too far from the truth. He crossed over to the window and looked out in a brooding manner. Outside, the stars shone, covered only by a few wispy clouds. An oddly beautiful night for such a wicked deed.

Several minutes later, the door opened. A thin woman with wild brown hair and pale skin stepped into the room. "Good catch there Mr. T." The woman said cheerfully. "'E's like to fill twenty pies, by the size of 'im. I sent 'im through the grinder already."

The man, Sweeney Todd, let out an affirmative grunt. He was clearly not in the mood for conversation. That was fine with the woman. Mrs. Lovett was used to carrying these one-sided conversations with the brooding man. "I sent Toby off to bed. Worked all day long 'e did. 'E's a good lad."

Sweeney stood silently by the window, gazing outside with that dead look in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett crossed the room and sat in the chair, stretching her legs out gratefully. "Cor me bones is weary." She sighed. "Working like this ain't good for me 'ealth. Course with all the cash rollin' in, I'd say it's worth it." She looked over at her unresponsive companion. "Speaking o' which, I've been meaning to talk to yeh 'bout some'in."

She spotted a few drops of blood on the chair's arm and wiped them away unconcernedly. "I've been lookin' at some figures, and seems like soon enough we'll 'ave enough to sell this old dump and buy a new shop somewhere far away."

At last, Sweeney's attention was caught. He didn't move his gaze, but he addressed Mrs. Lovett in a low voice. "We're not leaving."

Mrs. Lovett looked up in surprise. "Well, we'll 'ave to at some point, won't we? Folks are gonna come poking around sooner or later. We'll be better off elsewhere."

The ghost-like man's grip on his razor tightened. "I'm not going anywhere until Judge Turpin is dead."

Mrs. Lovett let out an exasperated sigh. "Always that bloody judge." She stood and walked over to Mr. Todd. "Yeh need to realize that there's more to life than just 'im. Yeh and I've got a proper shop running 'ere, and I ain't jeapordizin' that over some bloody judge. 'Ow many years ago was this any'ow?" As Sweeney stiffened in anger, Mrs Lovett laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm 'elping yeh as best I can, you know. I'll slit 'is throat myself if that's wot yeh want. But yeh've got to stop brooding away over the past. Wot's dead is dead."

Sweeney Todd turned his head slightly to look at her. "I lost everything to him." He said quietly but fervently. "I _will_have my revenge."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "Stubborn man. Alright, 'ave it yer way then. But I still say yeh should think 'bout it. It ain't safe to just stay 'ere. I'm tryin' to help yeh, Mr. T." She hesitated, then added, "I care 'bout wot happens to yeh, yeh know."

Sweeney suddenly seemed to notice that her hand was on his arm. His gaze darkened, and he wrenched his shoulder out of her grasp. "Get out." He said in a low, dangerous voice. Mrs. Lovett looked surprised and hurt by his ferocity, but she obeyed, silently closing the door behind her.

Sweeney stood still for several moments before walking over to the shelf where he kept an old photograph in a frame. He picked it up gently, looking down at the woman and child in the photo. Deep sadness sparked in the man's eyes usually emotionless eyes. He spoke one word, his voice softening lovingly as he pronounced her name. "Lucy." He looked at the woman's face for a long moment, his gaze drinking it up desperately. He tried to remember what it had felt like to hold her hand in his, but all he could feel was Mrs. Lovett's hand on his shoulder.

He set the picture down carefully and crossed back over to the window, trying to sort out his thoughts. After a few moments he shook his head impatiently. What did any of it matter? All that mattered was getting to the judge. Grief for his wife could wait until then. If Mrs. Lovett didn't like the idea of vengeance, that was her problem. Mr. Todd gazed down at the razor still held in one hand, looking at his distorted reflection on the blade's surface. He would have his revenge, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting in forever. I'll start updating my stories soon.<p>

I've been listening to the songs"Epiphany" and "My Friends" obsesivly the last few days, and I felt like writing some Sweeney Todd fanfiction. Yes, I am a ToddXLovery shipper, despite her lying to him about his wife. I just wanted to reflect on his feelings for her, which he overlooks in light of the more pressing matter of killing Judge Turpin. I believe he did feel something for her, even if he didn't realize it at the time. 


End file.
